tarbyversefandomcom-20200214-history
E.S.C.A.P.E.
E.S.C.A.P.E. is the first full length studio album by the solo artist Tarby, released independantly on Bandcamp on November 11th, 2012. With the exception of the song "Sunspots", all songs were written and performed by Tarby, and with the exception of the song "Rejected", which was mixed and mastered by Lavender Harmony, all songs were mixed and recorded by Tarby as well. Upon its release, E.S.C.A.P.E. peaked at #4 on Bandcamp's "Top Sellers Of Late" list, staying in the top 20 for several days. Background After a string of heavily blues and progressive rock influenced tracks, Tarby took the compilation album "Balloon Party" as an opportunity to take his music in a heavier, more electronic-based direction. With it's tag like "THIS HARD" as inspiration and motivation, Tarby penned and recorded the song "Rejected", which, after being mixed and mastered by fellow brony musician Lavender Harmony, was eventually was accepted amd released as the 12th track on the Brony fundraiser compilation. When the song got generally positive reviews, he continued with the line of writing set with Rejected, taking massive amounts of influence from artists like Devin Townsend, Nine Inch Nails, Shinedown, and Dream Theater. The production of the album was delayed severely due to Tarby's move from his home state of Rhode Island to the city of Seattle, WA. During recording, the two songs Petrified and Advantages were released on Tarby's Youtube, in an attempt to keep people both updated and interested in the project. In addition to Rejected, Tarby also included a cover of the Nine Inch Nails song "Sunspots", as well as re-recorded and mildly rewritten versions of his songs Born Cross-Eyed and Taste The Rainbow. Track Listing #Rejected (8:19) #Escape (6:52) #Advantages (7:10) #Sunspots (4:01) #Petrified (4:46) #Crystalline (8:05) #Sentimental (4:16) #Born Cross-Eyed (11:36) #The Furthest You've Been From Home (2:54) #Taste The Rainbow (10:37) Album Credits and Notes As written on the album's bandcamp page: : This album was my first serious attempt at an independent release. Based around themes of escapism and trials/challenges, it reflects a lot of things present in my life at the time of writing this. It was delayed for a while due to equipment issues and my move from Warwick, Rhode Island to Seattle, Washington. It was all done on my laptop, and all done by me (excluding the mastering of Rejected, done by Lavender Harmony, a guitar track in Born Cross Eyed performed by HeyLasFas, and the music and lyrics of Sunspots, done by Trent Reznor/Nine Inch Nails) (license obtained through Limelight). : This was a lot of fun, guys. Truly. I hope you enjoy it, 'cause i'd like to think it has a little bit of everything for everyone. : Special thanks to HeyLasFas, Cyril Lyric, Poni1Kenobi, Mic The Microphone, Lavender Harmony, Omnipony, EHT, Ryan Brown, Trent Reznor, Devin Townsend, my family, and everyone else who was somehow involved in the production of this album, either as inspiration or direct assistance. : Music, Vocals, Lyrics, Guitar, Bass, Programming, Mixing and Engineering - Tarby : Music and Lyrics for "Sunspots" - Trent Reznor : Mastering on Rejected - Lavender Harmony : Production and Guitar on Born Cross-Eyed - HeyLasFas : Album Art - MetalDeerSolid Tunings, Inspiration, and Composition Tarby used the tuning Open C (from lowest to highest string on the guitar, CGCGCE) on 6 of the 9 guitar tracks on the album, citing that it allowed for both simple live application as well as a very "industrial sound". He started using it due to it's use by the metal artist Devin Townsend, who was a major influence in his writing and production of the album. The other three songs that have guitar tracks are in Drop D tuning (DADGBE). The song The Furthest You've Been From Home was written with the intention of having an Open C guitar track accompanying it, but was kept as a solo piano piece as time went on. The album is set up to have a running theme of escapism throughout, referencing peer pressure, government oppression, depression, addiction, slavery, abuse, descrimination, homesickness, paranoia, nostalgic obesssion, masturbation and sexual frustration, as well as many others. Its lyrics are often blunt, and were for the most part heavily inspired by events that were occuring in his life at the time of the album's conception, as well as themes and story lines present and inspired by the shows My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and Supernatural. Tarby also cites the Nine Inch Nails albums "Year Zero" and "The Fragile" as being a massive influence on him during the production of E.S.C.A.P.E. Throughout it's ten tracks, Tarby takes inspiration most notably from industrial rock, blues rock, progressive metal, alt rock, post-grunge, modern heavy metal, house, ambient music, and dubstep. Artwork The artwork was a photo manipulation done by tumblr user metaldeersolid, who posted the image on tumblr months before the album's release, stating he had taken a picture of his hand in front of his computer screen with his cell phone, and manipulated the photo to look like it was glitched. Tarby had almost immediately taken interest in the picture, and requested its use. Months later, when the album was close to completion, the decision to use it was finalized and the Parental Advisory logo was added for legal purposes. Performance So far, only Rejected and Petrified have been performed live (both at the Las Pegasus Unicon brony convention). However, Tarby has stated that he fully intends to prepare for the performance of any and every song on the album. Other Versions and Features Tarby recorded a live acoustic version of the song "Sentimental" for his EP "Uncooked". As mentioned above, the song Rejected was initially released in the brony compilation and fundraiser album "Balloon Party". Though unconfirmed, several people have reported hearing Rejected in an episode of a dutch home renovation television program. As of yet, permission for the songs use was never requested, but no proof of it having been used have surfaced. Rejected has been charted with permission for the artist for the game Rock Band 3 by youtube user LyokoFreaks69, as part of his Pony Rock Project. Category:Albums